Home and business alarms have become commonplace. Such alarms (often referred to as “security systems” or “alarm systems”) typically include several sensors used to monitor unauthorized entry and other conditions at monitored premises, such as fire, smoke, toxic gases, high/low temperature (e.g. freezing) or flooding, at a premises. In response to sensing an alarm condition, one or more of these sensors provides a signal to an alarm panel that in turn may sound and notify the occurrence of the alarm to occupants of the premises and remotely signal a monitoring station or other third party. Modern alarm panels typically include a processor, under software control.
Typically the occurrence of an alarm is signalled to a remote monitoring station that may then dispatch capable authorities to intervene at the premises. For example, in the case of sensing an unauthorized entry to the premises, the monitoring station may dispatch security personnel, typically in the form of private security guards or police officers.
In order for the alarm system to properly signal the monitoring center, the system must be properly installed and configured. Installation requires installing the central panel; placing sensors; ensuring the sensors and panel are provided with a source of power; connecting the central panel with a communications network; pairing the sensors to the panel; and programming the panel to place a communication to the monitoring center in the case of an alarm.
In view of the complexity of properly installing and configuring a typical alarm system, errors are often made. To facilitate configuration of such system, modern panels—themselves small computing devices—may be interconnected to an external computing device, such as a laptop computer, to allow setting of configuration variables, and the loading of software. Commercially available software, such as for example the DSC® DLS-2002 download software (the “DLS software”) is suitable for programming panels, storing configuration files, and uploading and downloading such files.
Likewise, configuration files in the form of updated software/firmware loads often need to be installed in order to keep the panel up to date, with the most recent software firmware loads that often include bug fixes, firmware updates, and the like. Again such software/firmware updates may be accomplished using an external computing device.
Unfortunately, transporting a computing device to an install premises is often cumbersome. Installers are often loath to transport the weight and bulk of a full-fledged computing device to an installation premises.
Accordingly there is a need for a portable, light weight configuration and installation tool.